


Science

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Homework, Laughter, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fourth Doctor, Parent AU, Parenthood, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Silly, Stimming, Triple Drabble, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Doctor helps Susan with her science homework.Sentence 5: “Anything for science.”





	Science

“Par?” Susan says one afternoon when the Doctor is doing the washing up. “Can you help me with my homework?”

The Doctor smiles, peeling the rubber gloves off of his hands (he hates wearing them, but doing it with no gloves on is sensory hell).

“Of course I can,” he says. “What is it?”

“It’s science homework,” Susan says, holding out a sheet of paper. “And I know how you like science, so…”

The Doctor takes the paper and reads through the homework assignment.

“Yes, this looks good. And you know me well, Susan,” he says. “I’ll do—”

“Anything for science,” they say at the same time. Susan giggles.

And then he grins, grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

They soon find themselves in the back garden, the Doctor holding a big bottle of a fizzy drink and Susan holding a packet of mints.

“Keep well back,” the Doctor says.

As he kneels down and drops a few mints into the bottle, Susan takes several steps backwards. The Doctor half-screws the lid on and retreats to where Susan is standing, making sure to stand so she won’t get hit if the experiment goes wrong.

“Is it going to happen?” Susan whispers.

“In a few seconds,” he says, clicking his fidget cube.

Sure enough, the bottle shoots up into the air… and then goes veering over the hedge and into next door’s garden. They hear a clatter as it crashes into something, and they both flinch at the sound.

“Leg it!” the Doctor says, and they both hurtle back inside the house.

Collapsing onto the sofa in the living room, they burst out laughing.

“Should we tell Mum and Dad when they get home?” Susan asks.

The Doctor grins. “Nah… I think we’ll keep this one to ourselves.”


End file.
